


The Rules

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can tell he's overstepped his bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

The thing about older men--John knows this from long experience--is that it might take more to get them hard, but once they're going, they can **go**. But now, they're creeping up around the edge of Too Much of a Good Thing.

O'Neill has him bent over the bed, rough hands on John's slim hips, dick pile driving his ass. John's long since come and even his sweat is starting to dry. He's going to be sore before too long if he's not careful. He's tightened his body around Jack, moaned encouragingly--he doesn't know what else to try.

Truth be told, he doesn't know Jack that well, they just fuck, occasionally, and other times, watch sports--usually the latter being an excuse for the former. Today, he does actually want to watch the game. Jack's good to watch football with, just like he's good at this; he's got a keen eye and dry sense of humor. He notices things not everyone knows or takes the time to notice. John figures he should try to return the favor.

He gets Jack to stop and pull out and then climbs up on the bed, onto his back, guiding Jack on top of him. Then he pulls him into a long, heated kiss, taking his time to search out everything he can about Jack's lips and tongue. He's glad Jack likes to kiss as much as he does, although it's only ever been foreplay for the two of them. Jack is still hard between them, and slick with lube. John strokes him occasionally, light and easy. _No pressure_.

When he kisses his way down Jack's neck--drawing a sigh--to his muscular shoulders, and runs his fingers through salt-and-pepper hair, he noticed the creases at the edges of Jack's eyes deepen, his jaw set. John kisses his temple, rubs his shoulders, but both fail to relax it away.

"It's not my business," John begins hesitantly."But you can tell me if you want . . . what're you thinking about so hard?"

Jack stiffens. They're not the type to talk in bed. At least, not with one another.

Jack meets his eyes and his look is accusing, maybe fearful? John can't tell but he can tell he overstepped his bounds.

John shifts his body upward--offering himself--and Jack _takes_ , pushing into his body without hesitation. He doesn't flinch when Jack fucks him brutally, punishingly--and he feels it like it's his own orgasm when Jack shudders and comes. The sweat from Jack's body drips down onto his chest.

He hisses in pain when Jack pulls out too fast and Jack looks surprised, apologetic. John relieved to see what looks like the old Jack, the one he knows, back in that expression. Jack hands him his shirt and it feels normal again by time they make it out into the living room to watch the game. They haven't missed that much. Just the kick-off and a couple plays.

John's sorry for whatever he awakened in Jack, but it seems gone by time Jack brings him a beer. Jack blows him at halftime, with the usual faux-snippy remarks about youth and recovery time. They fuck one more time later that night, and this time John sticks respectfully to the rules.

He doesn't get it until months later, when he's all but forgotten about the whole thing. It's the first time since he and Jack started up that he sees him and Daniel Jackson together.

Daniel brings out that look in Jack, that fear, that heat--but he does it with just a look, a gesture. Without even knowing he has. John steers clear from then on. He's old enough to know if you play with fire, you might get burned.


End file.
